Captain SHIELD
by FallenZApple
Summary: Self-Insert: A college student finds himself inside Captain America's body when he awakens after been frozen in ice. With knowledge from his favorite movies can he change events for the better or for worst? (Future crossover with the Marvel TV Shows.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel characters, or anything related to them.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Waking up**

Pain, pain, my whole body hurts. I try to open my eyes slowly, but it hurts. My eyes clear seconds later and my sense of hearing returns. There is an old fan on the roof? This is definetly not my house and that noise ...a ball game? I get up slowly. I look down. I'm wearing unknown clothes, cream pants, and a white shirt? Where the hell am I? The radio is on on the corner of a table; it was an old radio, not even from the 80's let alone the 21st century. What the hell is going on? The door in front of me open and a woman enters the room. I could not stand it and let out a stupid smile, she looks like a librarian on those old spy movies. But the beautiful lady in front of me does not fit in that outfit at all. I was kidnapped? She closes the door ...I get the feeling that I am not allowed to leave.

I gulp.

"Good Morning," She says to me watching her wristwatch, "Or should I say afternoon?"

"Where am I?" I ask without questioning anything else.

Everything seems strange to me. I was at a party with my friends from college, drinking, having fun, the usual, then ...I can't remember what happened next. My head hurts a lot.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City. Any headaches you may feel are the effects of the recovery. It will pass." She answer.

I look everywhere. I don't remember something happening to me, when I gaze at my clothes anew, now with a clear view, my hands begin to shake. I had a build-up body. What the hell? Something is wrong, I didn''t have a body like this last night.

"What did you do to me?" I argue, even so, I knew that they wouldn't say. Kidnappers aren't this dumb.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She says. Of course, she was playing dumb with me. Coming here to make some kind of text or something ...I won't allow it. I won't become a lab rat.

"The room, the radio, your suit, all this is old, they must have gone out of style by now."

Her eyes enlarge and her face share a serious expression. I should not have said that. I get up from the bed and walk towards her.

"Where am I? What have you done to me?" I ask once again.

"Captain Rogers, please calm down."

What did she just call me? Rogers? Captain Rogers? The room, the radio, her very own existence. Was I getting prank?

The door opens and two men enter dressed in black soldier suits. Both of them going for their weapons, this is going to get ugly if I let them draw their weapons. I grab the hand of the first one to my right with all my strength and try to throw him towards the other one one the left, both fly out of the room breaking the wall in the process.

I go out through the hole in the wall. This can not be happening to me. I run, and I run through the corridors of the building. Do I have superpowers? Super strength? She called me ...Captain Rogers? Do not tell me that...

"I repeat; All Agents, code 13!"

I hear once more when I got to the lobby of the building. Too many people here. There is the exit. I push a soldier aside and go outside. Passing through the crowd on the street, I end up on the road and almost got hit by a taxi. I run away from the building toward the nearest interception. I was in Time Square. My first time really.

"Oh, God."

This wasn't my home. I was in the body of a fictional character, and if I was correct, Nick would show up next. Soon the place was full of black cars and soldiers came down from them with their assult-rifles pointing at me.

"At ease, Soldier," Fury says from behind me. I turn around to look at him.

There he is in his expensive long coat and the eye-patch over his blind eye. Same actor that plays Nick Fury in the Captain America: The First Avengers movie, Samuel L. Jackson himself. Hell, no. I was Captain America, Steve Rogers. But what happened to the real Cap? Was he in my body in the real world? Well, that doesn't matter. Right now, while I don't have Steve's memories, I do know about the Marvel Cinematic Universe and some comic book knowledge.

"Look I'm sorry about that little show back there, but-" He pauses, "We thought it best to break it to you slowly."

Only if he knew that my position here isn't anything compared to the 70' years missing from Steve Rogers life. My knowledge of the future. Well, no more harm can be done.

"Break what?" same words Steve said to him, I have to keep the role if I want to survive.

"You've been asleep, Cap,"

"For almost seventy years."

I stop looking at him and focus more on the city. Like Steve, I've never been here in my life.

"You're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, just..."

"Hope you could fill me in the details."

Nick nods extending his hand, he was asking me to enter one of the cars. The car was not so comfortable, my body still hurt, probably because of the effects of the ice. Nick came in with me and we were alone in the back of the car.

"I'm taking you to a place where you can lay low for awhile until you're ready to go out there on your own." Nick couldn't keep his eye off me. Probably because I'm a walking legend, a man lost in time.

Shit, I forgot something important. A little detail. I don't know anything about Avengers: Infinity War. In the near future, Thanos will come to Earth that I know at least, because of the Infinity Stones, but I don't know how to defeat him. I don't even know if I can even wear the Captain America suit. It looks funny and cringy.

Well, I knew one thing. I have a lot of information and a lot to change. People to save, and others to recruit. The future isn't set in stone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: Assume any timeline broken by Marvel's Spider-man Homecoming is irrelevant in this story. I'll try to fix it to fit continuity.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **The First Avenger**_

A month has pass since I woke up from the ice in the body of a soldier long forgotten in war, and thanks to the super-speed regeneration of the super soldier serum, Steve's body ...my body now, healed all wounds in a short period of time.

I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. earlier than expected. My body needed to be in shape for the incoming events and so my first objective was completed. I have plan my movements with caution, been sailing the skies in an aircraft created by S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't easy, Nick let me in the Helicarrier once I agreed to join and work for him, a place out of reach of the government and enemies. Or so I thought.

Enemies, they were closer than Nick could imaging, but I could not tell him. The team was not complete, yet. Hydra is crawling inside S.H.I.E.L.D. and I don't want to make enemies so early in the game.

I had recommended Fury to bring me one of his best agents to help me get back into modern fighting, of course, Steve knew how to fight, but not me. I thought about bringing Barton and Natasha into the game sooner, but ...it was too risky to tell them the truth. Nobody could know, yet.

I close the bathroom cabinet, and see myself breathing into the mirror, a thief in the body of a hero, actually, I was no thief, all of this was just an accident, or so I keep tell myself to feel better. Of all the fictional worlds, and of all the fictional characters-

Why did I end up in this body? How did I end up in this body? I can save those questions for later. I got out of the shower, and sweat has taken over me again. My heart starts beating loudly. Calm down, calm down, come on, you can do it. I put my hands on the sink and I throw up. I turn the spanner and clean my face, my hands began to tremble as I open a flask with such brute force the pills fall all over the sink. I couldn't catch any of them. I take a deep breath and sit on the floor with my hands on my face, anyone would think that this was simple. Yes, it was as easy as eating bread. Someone or something left me in a completely alternative reality inside a stranger's body with all the burden of the world over my shoulders.

Minutes pass, I manage to calm down, slowly getting up I place the flask in the sink and take another deep breath.

The bedroom was not that bad. I clean as soon as I wake up every day, do a little muscles stretch, take a shower, and wait for an agent to bring my breakfast. Over the bed lay my new clothes, it put a smile on my face, I never did my own clothes back home, the past month have changed me a little. I was about to go to war, been a soldier now made me realize all the little things in life we take for granted. It's time to face whatever the world throws at me.

The summer of 2010 was here and Loki already made his move. Nick brought me the Tesseract Intel, a few hours ago, I could not tell him the truth about the Infinity Stone inside of the cube, but I can use the intel to my advantage.

Fury took me around the aircraft a couple of times showing me where my shield was safely stored incase of an emergency, among other things. My suit, well, I told Fury to order me a new one with a dark blue pallet and he ended up putting his own touch, by placing an "A" into the suit, it was according to the initiative of the Avengers project. The Avengers program was a dead project according to him but I convinced him to activate it again under his command. I got dress with my new suit and close the door to my room behind me.

"Good morning, sir." says a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

Wait a minute, this was not any S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but the very own Phil Coulson.

"Good morning, Phil," I respond to this man who respects and admires Captain Rogers, he was a fan, like me. I don't know if anyone else could respect and admire Captain America more than him, but I don't want to disappoint him, even if I have to lie, I just wasn't the man he knew.

We walk together through the halls towards the elevator. I'm surprised that he didn't ask how I knew his name. I would probably answer something like; from the "Intel" briefing or Fury told me a lot about you.

"Did you know that you were the first world's superhero?"

"No." A lie, of course, I should not attract more attention than I already have.

We took the elevator up to the surface.

"I gotta say It's an honor to meet you officially."

"Officially?"

"I've sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

"You mean when I was "unconscious" from the ice?"

"Y-Yes. Of course. I was present when they pull you out-"

"Thank You. All of you, for saving me." I saw him gulp, this man would give anything for Captain America, Phil would give even his own life he had to. It would be an honor for him if someone like Steve Roger praise him for something.

"With the things that are about to go to light- we may just need someone like you."

"Can I confess to you something that I have not told anyone? It's something that I saw when I came out of the ice."

He turns and looks at me strangely. Of course, he won't. He is a fan, and fans keep secrets, otherwise, they are not truly fans.

"I'll keep my word and not tell naid, not even Fury."

'"I trust you, Phil."

"Not a word to anyone. I promise."

I place my arms on Coulson's shoulders and look straight at him, so he can read the truth from my eyes.

"Someday, you will encounter a girl- in a long sleeve purple shirt. She goes by the nickname, Skye."

"How do you know this?"

"I told you. I had a vision."

"So you dream of me?" Coulson smile at my reply.

"Well, no, okay, this is weird. Just promise me that you'll bring her to me."

"Who is she?"

"A very powerful asset. We can't let her fall into the wrong hands. She is just a girl."

"Did you see anything else?"

"I-I..." I could warn him here and now about not bringing Ward to his team who is a Hydra agent, but I already said too much, that bit of information could suffice for now.

"Not here. I'll tell you later. For now, do this for me, Phil. I'll owe you a favor."

Coulson smile and nods.

"I'll do my best Captain Rogers."

Hydra was inside S.H.I.E.L.D. and I don't know if this elevator has any cameras, but at least I didn't give too much information away. I doubt that Hydra can locate her with the little information I gave him.

The elevator doors open and there she was, Black Widow.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers." Phil, introduce us. She is a very busy woman that's always taking on assignments for S.H.I.E.L.D as soon as she returns to base. No rest for the weekend, I guess.

"Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff, better known as Black Widow, you're one of the best spies and assassins in the world."

"I see someone is doing his homework."

"They need you on the bridge, Phil. They are starting the face-trace."

I walk with her as Coulson left, presumably to where Cap met Banner for the first time.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you on the ice."

"I thought Coulson was gonna swoon."

"He is a good man," I say.

"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards, yet?"

"No."

"They're Vintage. He's very proud."

"Maybe we can have a coffee and you can tell me more about this new world I woke up to?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't do old people."

Damn, she is bad. Natasha walks ahead of me, probably smiling from the burn that she just gave me. Up ahead was Banner, observing the Quinjets, he probably just arrive.

"Dr. Banner," I call to him.

"Yeah, hi." He looks nervous, as he shakes my hand.

"They told me you would be coming."

"I was told, you can find the cube."

"Is that they only thing they said about me."

"Why?"

"It must be strange for you, all of this. I wouldn't have to start explaining myself and make things worse."

"They told me about your power, too."

"Power ...huh, that's a silly little word for something more complicated than that."

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute," says Natasha, referring to the Helicarrier that was about to lift, it wasn't my first time seeing it, it was Banners, but it was just amazing being in the front seat to witness such scenery. The air thrusts of the engines hit my face, hair, and body itt made me smile, I don't know why, but I just feel relax, and calm at the moment. It feels strange somehow, this was not something someone would say after getting miles up into the air with risk of falling into a corpse of water and die by the pressure of the impact, but I knew better, my body could take it if it ever did happen, I learned that from the Winter Soldier movie.

Among the things that are to come, happiness was scarce.

"It's going to get a little hard to breathe, Banner." Ha, I stole Natasha's line. She looking at my eyes smiling, so I return the favor.

"Flight crew, secure the deck." A voice is hear through all the bridge and the workers begin to secure the Quinjets and cargo.

"Come," I say, and Bruce walks beside me to the edge of the ship.

"Seriously, they want me in something like this?"

Even when we watch the take off together, the awesome view couldn't keep me from knowing that soon we will be taken to the deck. I was about to face Loki and then his brother Thor in a couple of hours, it didn't had to go that way or at least I hope so.

Stark, on the other hand, was someone I wanted to talk to. There are a few modifications that would make his suit better with the right tech and mineral but there was a problem, the Ultron virus, if I help him now, Ultron would be more powerful in the future. Tony will make his way to the Scepter that contains the Mind Stone, one way or another, no point in hiding it from him. I can't destroy the Scepter either, Vision will never be born, or worse Ultron and Vision could become one single being.

So many things to plan, so little time.


	3. Chapter 3

_****Chapter 3:****_

 ** _Becoming the Enemy_**

After the briefing, Natasha and I took the Quinjet to Stuttgart, Germany. I'm sitting on the back still preparing myself mentally for my encounter with Loki. I just hope Banner manage to track down the gamma radiation emitted by the Tesseract. S.H.I.E.L.D located Loki's whereabouts with the face recognition tech, thankfully. I can't risk telling anyone events that I shouldn't know, specially with Hydra been around every corner. But I could always make up some excuse about the cube giving those visions of the future to get myself out of any unwanting situation.

In two years time, Alexander Pierce will make a move to take over S.H.I.E.L.D. Launching an attack that will wipe out 20 million people from the face of the Earth as the current head of Hydra. I have to act quickly and with caution when dealing with Hydra, while at the same time, I have to deal with this Nordic alien god and the threat of Thanos' alien army; the Chitauri.

My feet were impatient. I got up and went to put the parachute on. Maybe this was not necessary for Steve Rogers, but I had never thrown myself from a helicopter in my live. Dammed, I have never done anything like this before. This was not a fight I am about to win. My confidence is crawling on the floor. Tony Stark was going to arrive and Loki would surrender, or that's what he wanted them to think. His plan is to be captured. I can't let S.H.I.E.L.D. let Loki aboard the Helicarrier but I can't let Barton take the Iridium either.

Taking a deep breath, I approach the cockpit, "Natasha, bring the Quinjet down in this coordinates."

"What?" she reply, "...those are not my orders."

"Then open the rear door, I'll get off here."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Captain."

"Trust me." Having a bit of confidence doesn't kill anyone, right? I gulp. The door opens and the icy wind blows over my face. "I'll meet you at the gala." Without pressing it and without turning back I throw myself into the void. I could feel the panic re-emerging inside me. Let me change tactics, review my moves before entering into the field to distract myself from the burden.

Loki was discovered attacking a man named Heinrich Schafer thanks to Intel receive, before he terrorizes a crowd of people attending a gala afterwards, providing a distraction so that the brainwashed Barton retrieves the iridium to stabilize the Tesseract. That I knew, but I can't just let them open that portal. I have to stop the invasion before it begins at all cost.

"Alright," I land near the warehouse owned by Schafer where Barton was retrieving the element while Natasha goes ahead of me to the gala. She will probably distract him enough until Tony arrives to help.

Taking off the parachute, I kneel and check the guards at the entrance, none have signs of life. "Dammit, Barton." He killed them. I try to compose myself. So that was the power of the Mind Stone. I have to take the staff from him. The area around me that Barton used to enter the secret installation was empty, the less obstacles for me, the better.

"You shouldn't be here." a voice says without emotions behind his words. I turn around to find myself face to face with Barton. He already took the iridium out of the warehouse.

"Agent Barton, I need you to fight against the will of the M- ...of Loki. He is playing with you, messing with your mind. This isn't you."

"What do you think you know about me?" He replies placing down the Iridium on the floor and taking out his bow. I don't like this, not even a little. Not at all.

"Barton? Did you find Clint?" Natasha was still listening through the communicators that they gave us at the briefing, an error on my part, I should not have mention his name.

"Yes, I found him. Loki was a decoy, Clint was sent to stole Iridium from the warehouse owned by Schafer." I answer.

There was nothing but silent for a few moments, "Keep him there, until I arrive. Don't let him escape. I will track your position with the chip that I placed in your suit". she reply to me.

"What?" "When?" I can't even find the words. When did she tag me? Forget it.

"He isn't going anywhere." I confirm.

"Copy." She says. At least this way if Tony doesn't arrive on time, Loki can escape and S.H.I.E.L.D won't have him. If he doesn't escape, because he thinks he'll get away with it, well, he's very wrong, I'll capture Barton and everything will be over. His plans will fail either way.

"You're done?" Interestingly, Barton didn't attack me while in communication with Natasha.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Don't play the fool."

"You could have attacked me while I was talking and escaped. Why risk having reinforcements arrive?"

"Oh, that." With a sudden movement he shot the first arrow which I dodge thanks to my martial arts reflexes that I pick up during this past month. "Budapest!" I shout to distract him, but that didn't work, since he went for his second shot, the arrow comes within short reach and I break it with my hand. I go for a headlock to keep him neutralize. But I see him going for a grenade, I let go, and he runs away from me into the forest.

"Damn, Clint." I run behind him, but I can't reach him, which is suppose to be an easy task for me with this body that can run at peak-human speeds. I stop and search everywhere around me but I don't see him, my heart started to beat quickly. Was everything screw-up by my actions? No. Clinton didn't take the Iridium. He left it at the entrance of the warehouse. That was a positive gain. Natasha was supposed to arrive at any moment, and I still don't know what happened with Loki.

I hear a branch move behind me in the trees above. I turn around but it's too late for me, a cable gets tangled in my legs and in seconds I'm upside down hanging from a tree. "Come on, Barton." The next thing I know is that a smoke starts to leak from the forest grounds. It's a trap. Sleeping gas, more likely.

The gas in Captain America Civil War didn't affect Steve body, but I can't take any chances, breaking the cables with my shield, I fall to the ground hard, and begin running away from the smoke. Barton will probably follow me.

For a moment the forest went silent, so I close my eyes, and stop behind a tree. I thought this was gonna be easier than I thought. I can't use too much force on them or I may accidentally kill them.

Dammit.

I walk backwards, grab my shield from my back, and throw it to the tree behind me where Barton was kneel at. He falls to the ground immobile, I run to him and kneel beside him. I check his pulse, thank god, he is still breathing. A person controll by the Mind Stone will often regain their individuality after receiving a significant blow to the head.

I don't know if this counts as a blow to the head honestly. We will tie him in the Quinjet when Natasha arrives. Let's not worry about the details now. I sit next to him, in front of a tree to wait for her. Five minutes later, and still no sign of her. I get up. All this waiting is making me anxious. I walk side by side until I hear her say, "Clint." as she appears in front of me, oddly, she called him Clint instead of Barton? She does know that he has a wife, and kids. It was odd.

"Agent Romanoff, did you secure the Iridium?" How could I had forgotten that back there, well, to be honest I didn't forgot, I just left it there. Dammit. This could had gone east very quickly is someone else had pick it up. Clint wasn't the only one under the Mind's Stone power. I have to keep that in mind.

"Is safe on the Quinjet. Come we have to go." Thunder resound in the sky, a storm is coming, great now it's going to rain. "I'll carry him."

"You managed to defeat Barton all by yourself? I am impressed." Walking in front of me. God blessed that rear. "Oh, yeah." I almost lost my compulsion for a second there. "What to took you so long to get here?" I ask her changing the subject. "A god." There was something sweet in her voice when she said that, maybe she was mocking him? Or am I falling for her?

"You mean Loki?" I have to make sure she tells me everything before I plan my next move. "Hmm." she confirms as we arrive at the Quinjet. "Did he escape?" I ask placing Barton on the ground. "No." Natasha goes ahead and opens the rear door. What a relief. We capture both Loki and Barton on my first day on the job. What a record. The rear door of the Quinjet opens and inside was the Asgardian standing with his Scepter in hand. "Natasha, run." Yelling at her, I go for my shield and throw it at him, but it just goes through him. An Illusion?

"Surprise." says a voice behind me, when I turn around something hits me in the face, and I see the world circling around me. I landed on the Quinjet back door. Dammit. Loki tricked me. He planned this ahead of time. But how? "Poor, Steve." Natasha approach me and crouches down next to me. "My King has free me from my mortal life, and show me things you wouldn't imagine. He can do the same for you, if you are willing to accept his gift." She place her hand on my cheecks.

"What have you done to them!?" I already knew what he did, obviously, I just hoped that if I showed him the desperation, he would start singing his plans without end. The villains always do that, I think.

"I was defeated, and when I came around I found this deep devotion to serve him- " She smile at me, and looks at him, "... afterwards I tricked Stark and knock him over."

"He should be awakening right about now." Loki finish the sentence.

"Arrgh !" I run towards Loki to kick his ass but he throws an energy blast at me from the scepter.

It feels like I was waking up. Everything was blurry, and my head hurts, I try getting up but I can't. My body doesn't want to move. When my vision clears, I see him with his foot in top of my chest.

"Oh, you woke up."

"Sir, we have to go." Natasha says exiting the Quinjet. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Forces will be here soon." Now more stable I use my strength to move his leg and when I get up I kick him in the chest, which only made him stumble a little. "You inferior creature." He curses annoy by my action. When I get my balance, I see him in front of me, his Scepter is touching my chest, I feel chills all over my body as energy runs through my being. My body feels like is on fire. I feel as if someone is drilling a hole in my skull. After a while the pain calms down.

Everything is fine. We won. The Humans failed to control me. My King, Loki, has free me from the humans controls. And here I was worried about having to play along for quite some time. "Now-" Loki starts talking, but I intervene. "He is here." I warn my King.

This is bad. A huge crack forms in a nearby tree dividing it in two and igniting it in flames. Lightning falls around it. And he descends. Thor, God of Thunder.

"Well, look who has come to join us." Loki mocks his brother as always, he does love to play with Thor's head, "LOKI!" shouts Thor from afar.

"Maybe, now with the Mind's Stone power you can best him in combat." I give my King confidence and I will serve him with undying loyalty.

"How do you-" He turns to look at me. My King looks worry of me. But why?

Should I tell him about his sister?


End file.
